Divination
left Divination is een members skill die op 20 augustus 2013 is uitgekomen. Het is een verzamelskill, net als Mining of Hunter, maar bevat ook de mogelijkheid om de verzamelde grondstoffen te verwerken. Spelers moeten goddelijke energie verzamelen, die vrijkwam bij de dood van Guthix en de val van het schild dat de goden uit Gielinor hield. Het maximum level van de skill is 99, maar free players kunnen hem maar tot level 5 trainen. Spelers kunnen de skill beginnen gebruiken door met Orla Fairweather te praten in het Divination kamp ten zuiden van de gevangenis van Draynor Village. Daar zal de speler meer informatie krijgen over energie en de memories, en over de producten die met de energie gemaakt kunnen worden. Geschiedenis Op het einde van het jaar 169 van de Fifth Age werd Guthix vermoord, een gebeurtenis die grote gevolgen had voor heel Gielinor. Enkele maanden later, in het jaar 1 van de Sixth Age, verschenen er wisps en kraters op verschillende plaatsen in de wereld. Dit fenomeen werd onderzocht door May Stormbrewer, die ontdekte dat de wisps een combinatie zijn van divine energy en memories. Deze memories zijn de restanten van de levenskracht van Guthix en werden na zijn dood over heel Gielinor verspreid. De goddelijke energie vormde oorspronkelijk de Edicts of Guthix, een tastbare barrière die de goden voor duizenden jaren buiten Gielinor had gehouden. Na Guthix' dood viel dit schild echter en spatte in vele kleine stukjes uit elkaar. De energie is het laatste overblijfsel van dit schild. Uiteindelijk smolten de energie en de herinneringen samen en vormden ze zo wisps. Guthix' dood had echter nog een ander gevolg: op verschillende plaatsen in Gielinor verschenen plotseling mysterieuze kraters. Men gelooft dat de dood van de Guthix de wereld zelf beschadigd heeft, en dat deze schade zichtbaar werd in de vorm van de kraters. Waarschijnlijk heeft de dood van Guthix het evenwicht op Gielinor compleet verstoord en hierdoor is de levenskracht van de wereld zelf, de zogehete Anima Mundi, aan het "bloeden". De wisps worden door de Anima Mundi aangetrokken en verzamelen rond de kraters, aangezien deze levenskracht een van de middelen was die Guthix gebruikt had om zo machtig te worden. Een groep mensen onder leiding van Orla Fairweather begon het fenomeen te bestuderen en creëerde zo de kunst van Divination. Met de hulp van talloze avonturiers proberen zij nu de herinneringen van Guthix opnieuw in de kraters te doen en zo Guthix' levenskracht opnieuw aan dat van de wereld toe te voegen. Dit lijkt immers de wereld te genezen, maar het is niet geweten of alle schade die Guthix' dood heeft aangericht op die manier kan ongedaan gemaakt worden. Energie verzamelen Om de energie te kunnen verzamelen moet de speler een wisp 'activeren'. Dit kan gedaan worden door op de wisp te klikken. Daarna zal de wisp in de overeenkomstige spring veranderen en zal de speler memories en energie beginnen verzamelen van de overeenkomstige 'tier'. Bij elke 'harvest' zal de speler energie krijgen en meestal (maar niet altijd) ook een memory. Hoeveel energie er per keer gekregen wordt, hangt af van het level van de speler. Er is ook een kans dat de speler een enriched memory krijgt, die tweemaal zoveel experience oplevert als een gewone memory. De spring bijft actief gedurende 3 tot 45 seconden, gelijk hoeveel spelers er energie van verzamelen. Divine energy Divine energy zal steeds verkregen worden van springs, ongeacht het feit of de speler ook een memory krijgt of niet. Het aantal energy dat gekregen worden, hangt van het Divination level van de speler: van level 1 tot 54 krijgt de speler slechts 1 energy per keer. Vanaf level 55 tot level 74 zijn dit er 2 per keer, vanaf level 75 zal de speler 3 energie krijgen per harvest. Chronicle fragments Ongeveer een keer per minuut bestaat de kans voor de speler dat er een chronicle fragment zal verschijnen bij het verzamelen van energy en memories. De kans dat een fragment verschijnt, is ongeveer 4% (1 op 25). Het zal eerst alleen zichtbaar zijn voor de speler bij wie het verschenen is, daarna kunnen andere spelers het ook vangen. Het vangen van een chronicle fragment zal Hunter experience opleveren (10 * het Hunter level van de speler). Als de speler 10 fragments heeft, kan hij of zij die aan May Stormbrewer geven voor Divination experience of offeren aan het schrijn van Guthix voor nog meer experience. De speler kan maximaal 30 fragments tegelijkertijd hebben, maar ze zullen heel wat zeldzamer zijn eens de speler 10 fragments heeft. Hierdoor is het een goed idee de fragments meteen aan May te geven of te offeren aan Guthix' schrijn wanneer de speler er 10 heeft. Enriched memories Er bestaat een kans dat de speler bij het verzamelen van energy van gewone springs een enriched memory krijgt in plaats van een gewone. Deze enriched varianten geven dubbel zoveel experience bij het verzamelen en bij het omzetten ervan. Hoe hoger het Divination level van de speler, hoe groter de kans dat hij of zij een enriched memory krijgt. Enriched memories kunnen ook gekregen worden door ze te verzamelen van enriched wisps, die elke 20 minuten verschijnen (op het uur, 20 minuten erna en 40 minuten erna). Deze veranderen in enriched springs als een speler ze aanraakt. Bij deze enriched springs zal elke verkregen memory enriched zijn, die ook dubbel zoveel experience oplevert als een gewone. Een gewone memory van de eerste vier spelers die memories verzamelen van een enriched spring zal veranderd worden in een enriched memory; hierdoor zal de enriched spring iets langer blijven bestaan. Omzetten van memories De verzamelde memories (zowel de gewone als de enriched) moeten in de nabije energy rifts gedeponeerd worden. Er zijn drie opties: * Memories to Energy ** Elke memory wordt omgezet in 2 tot 5 energy; enriched memories zijn dubbel zoveel energy waard. ** Dit levert de meeste energy op, maar geeft slechts 1 xp per omgezette memory. * Memories to Experience ** Elke memory wordt omgezet in experience. Gewone memories worden voor enriched memories omgezet. * Memories and Energy to Experience ** Memories en energy worden samen omgezet in experience, wat meer experience oplevert dan alleen de memories om te zetten. Per gewone memory zal 5 energy verbruikt worden; per enriched is dat 10 energy. Dit is de duurste optie, maar geeft ook het meeste experience op. Locaties van energy rifts In totaal zijn er twaalf verschillende energy rifts en bijhorende wisp colonies te vinden in Gielinor. Deze wisp colonies zijn opgedeeld in 'tiers' (rangen): hoe hoger de tier, hoe hoger het vereiste Divination level zal zijn. De speler zal 10% meer experience krijgen bij het omzetten van memories als hij of zij de gepaste boon gemaakt heeft. Elke boon die de speler gemaakt heeft, zal permanent geactiveerde blijven. Producten Boons Boons zijn items die slechts eenmalig gebruikt kunnen worden en die permanent 10% meer experience geven bij het omzetten van memories van de overeenkomstige tier. Per tier kan er slechts één boon gemaakt worden, maar de effecten ervan zullen voor altijd blijven gelden. Boons kunnen gemaakt worden met energy van dezelfde tier of van een tier lager. Portents Portents zijn voorwerpen die slechts eenmaal gebruikt kunnen worden en die automatisch geactiveerd zullen worden als aan bepaalde voorwaarden voldaan is. Portents worden in het inventory gedragen. Er zijn zes types: restoration, degradation, item protection, life, death en passage (de portents van passage zijn enkel beschikbaar in Daemonheim). *'Restoration': Deze portents zullen de speler genezen wanneer hij of zij meer dan 50% van zijn of haar levenspunten verloren heeft. *'Degradation': Deze portents zullen de speler genezen wanneer hij of zij meer dan de helft van zijn of haar levenspunten verloren heeft eb *'Item protection': Deze portents zullen automatisch een extra voorwerp beschermen als de speler sterft. *'Life': Deze portent zal de speler opnieuw tot leven wekken wanneer hij sterft, en zal hem 25% van zijn levenspunten geven. *'Death': Deze portent zal de speler opnieuw tot leven wekken wanneer hij sterft, hem 15% van zijn levenspunten geven en 15% van het maximum van de levenspunten van de tegenstander verwijderen. *'Passage': Deze portents zullen de speler tijdens het trainen van Dungeoneering door deuren laten gaan waarvoor de speler het benodigde level nog niet heeft. Hoe groot het verschil kan zijn, hangt af van het soort portent dat gebruikt wordt. Signs Signs zijn voorwerpen die slechts eenmaal gebruikt kunnen worden en die automatisch geactiveerd zullen worden als aan bepaalde voorwaarden voldaan is. Signs worden in het pocket slot gedragen. Er zijn vijf types: respite, porter, item protection, life en death. *'Respite': Deze signs zullen de tijd vooraleer je grafsteen verdwijnt verlengen. *'Porter': Deze signs zullen bepaalde voorwerpen meteen naar de bank van de speler sturen. *'Item protection': Deze signs zullen een extra voorwerp beschermen en bijhouden als de speler sterft. *'Life': De sign zal de speler terug tot leven wekken als die sterft en zal hem 25% van zijn levenspunten geven. *'Death': Deze sign zal de speler opnieuw tot leven wekken wanneer hij sterft, hem 15% van zijn levenspunten geven en 15% van het maximum van de levenspunten van de tegenstander verwijderen. Divine locations Divine location, ook wel bekend als 'nodes', zijn skilling hotspots die door de speler gecreëerd kunnen worden door de speler met divine energy en een extra voorwerp, en vervolgens op het om het even welke plaats gezet kunnen worden. Een speler kan maar één divine location per dag maken. Divine locations blijven gedurende 30 seconden bestaan, al zullen bepaalde high level location sneller verdwijnen en slechts 23 tot 25 seconden blijven bestaan. Transmutatie Divine energy kan ook gebruikt worden om bepaalde grondstoffen om te zetten in betere grondstoffen. Tijdelijke boosts Deze boosts kunnen gebruikt worden om portents, signs en divine locations te maken of om grondstoffen te transmuteren waarvoor de speler het vereiste Divination level nog niet heeft, maar kunnen niet gebruikt worden om energie van wisps te verzamelen als de speler daar het noodzakelijke level nog niet voor heeft. Een speler met 78 Divination kan bijvoorbeeld geen boosts gebruiken om brilliant energy te verzamelen. *Een bruine spicy stew kan het Divination level van de speler verhogen, maar ook verlagen, met 5 levels. *De Divination cape kan tijdelijk het leven verhogen met 1 door er met de rechtermuisknop op te klikken en 'Boost' te kiezen. Hier is echter 99 Divination voor nodig. *God banners kunnen Divination verhogen met 2 levels gedurende 30 minuten per dag. Cape of Accomplishment Als de speler 99 Divination heeft gehaald, kan hij of zij de divination cape bij Orla Fairweather kopen voor 99 000 coins.